A Home
by artemissan09
Summary: MMHG. Angst\Angst...A story set to one of the most beautiful songs ever written...This one shot does not do it justice. Rated M for suggestive themes.


A Home

**AN: okay, so Balloons should be up tomorrow, if all goes well with typing it…lol. ****Although, with the lack of reviews, I don't know if it's even worth it!! (Are you guys not big on the humor or what? Lol…) Ummm…this is my first songfic, and it is to one of my all time favourite songs. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you play it while reading this fic…I PROMISE you won't regret it…It's so fitting and beautifully sad. If you have heard it…well, play it again, for the sake of good music!! :)**

_I mistook the warnings for wisdom_

_From so called 'friends' quick to advise_

_Though your touch was telling me_

_Otherwise._

* * *

Your back arched in graceful perfection. Your eyes closed in sheer bliss. Your body flushed with heated passion.

I can only stare in disbelief at the sight of you before me.

Gorgeous.

In all its' magnificent glory.

Just when I think I know where I want to be, as you are washed ashore from your last wave of ecstasy, you stroke my face, and I am lost to the world.

* * *

I sit before Albus as I would sit awaiting my judgement. It is entirely my fault that you were caught on your way back to the dormitories, and now I will pay hell for it.

"A CHILD, Minerva!" Albus Dumbledore is not a man for yelling, but I should have known better. "Have you any idea what you have done?"

I can only sit in silence, tears streaming down my face, as he continues.

"Minerva, I cannot tell you how dangerous it is! Please, it is better for the both of you."

Hearing my dearest friend plead is my undoing. The realization of his words begins to sink into the very being of me.

* * *

"Hermione, please! Don't-" I cry out in desperation.

"Don't what? It is YOU! You're the one who has done it, Minerva!" Is the last thing I hear from you as you storm out, leaving me in tears, standing, but barely, as my knees give out…So does the rest of me…

* * *

_Somehow I saw you as a weakness_

_I thought I had to be strong._

_Oh but I was just young, _

_I was scared,_

_I was wrong._

* * *

I stand before my class, you included, trying to convince myself that this is all for the best. How can I go on, in constant fear, and still be able to do my job?

* * *

But pain fades away, just as careers do. I have been retired for some time now, and you are away…In your own place…Somewhere where I am not.

It is strange, to wake in the middle of the night and wonder why you are not there beside me, but for so long now I can't seem to separate dreams from reality…

* * *

_Not a night goes by,_

_I don't dream of wandering_

_Through the home that might have been._

_I listened to my pride_

_When my heart cried out for you._

_Now everyday I wait again_

_In a house that might have been_

_A home._

_A home._

* * *

It would have been hard for it to work between us. Caution would not have been a word for the wind…But it is just as hard, I believe, to regret something not done, than to regret something done.

* * *

_Guess I did what I did believing,_

_That love is a dangerous thing._

_Oh but that couldn't hurt anymore _

_Than never knowing._

* * *

I see you in muggle London as I am shopping for a few things I couldn't find in town…

Your family is quite lovely, from what I can observe from behind this counter. But I begin to lose my sight when tears start to form. Leaving my change, I hurry on my way.

* * *

_Not a night goes by,_

_I don't dream of wandering_

_Through the home that might have been._

_I listened to my pride _

_When my heart cried out for you._

_Now everyday I wait again_

_In a house that might have been_

_A home. _

_A home._

_Four walls, a roof, a door, some windows._

_Just a place to run,_

_When my working day is through._

_They say home is where the heart is._

_If the exception proves the rule,_

_I guess that's true._

* * *

I burst through my door and throw my purchases aside. They are decorations for my flat, on which I have been hard at work to make it beautiful. But, in the end, it's simply a box, a house, filled with nothing of real value…Empty...like my heart.

Without you, it's not a home.

* * *

_Not a night goes by,_

_I don't dream of wandering_

_Through the home that might have been._

_I listened to my pride_

_When my heart cried out for you._

_Now everyday I wait again,_

_In a house that might have been_

_A home._

_A home._

* * *

If we are never young and stupid then we are never old and smart…

I am a stupid person…a stupid person in a house, regretting not loving you, instead of a wise old woman, regretting the hardships that it took to make

A home.

**AN2: Okay, my first songfic finished! Please let me know what you thought of if, because I have several others in mind…but I don't know if I should continue with them or not…I know this was sad, but after writing Balloons, I didn't know how much more happy I could stand! Lol…Lots of love!**

**Ashton**


End file.
